Verity
by blue faerie
Summary: She wasn't going there to be an A-student, she wasn't going there to learn the truth, she was just going there. Now that she's there she needs to learn the truth about Hogwarts and her true family. Please R/R!
1. Unwilling

disclaimer: i don't own the copyrighted characters-blah, blah, blah  
  
The rain poured down against the car window. Her head lay upon it as if trying to suck all the moisture through it. She let out a deep sigh. It fogged up the window and made a heart shape. SHE DIDN'T WANT TO GO TO HOGWARTS! SHE WANTED TO STAY IN CATHEARTS, HER WITCHCRAFT SCHOOL IN AMERICA!  
  
Ana was in her fifth year. She wore her waist-length hair in a tight bun on the top of her head. "The Diary of Anne Frank", a popular muggle book, was lying loosely on her lap opened somewhere in the middle, her gray-striped cat, Abby, lay on her trunk next to her. Kings Cross was in sight finally. Ana spoke as they approached the main entrance.  
  
"Mother, remind me again why I have to come," said Ana in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Well dear, Dumbledore was kind enough to invite you here for the year, and they need a new Potions teacher. You know Severus has been after the Defense Against the Dark Arts job for ages."  
  
"Why couldn't slimy Severus just have stayed in the Potions department and have Dumbledore get a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Then I could stay in New York with my friends. It's so unfair!"  
  
"I do believe someone is being a little selfish. Severus Snape is a great man and I think he deserves that job. And Dumbledore is kind enough to allow you to stay and school at Hogwarts. You should have a little more respect for what he has done for you."  
  
"Can we just go?" asked Ana, still in the backseat.  
  
"Let's go!" said her mother excitedly. She hopped out of the car into the pouring rain, grabbed her things from the backseat and ran for cover. Ana followed her mothers lead a little less enthusiastically. Abby had hidden inside Ana's robes. Her heavy dress became drenched. She pulled Abby out of her robe as soon as they were into the train station. The cat lay peacefully on top of the cart of things. Ana's owl, Raine, hooted blissfully. Ana's glasses had fogged up since they had entered the lobby. She wiped them off. She walked over to where her mother was waiting.  
  
"Let's get this over with!" moaned Ana as they started towards platforms 9 and 10. Ana saw a few other people walking towards there too. She watched them carefully. Her mother and she approached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 they had to run through. They saw a boy with jet black hair and glasses, an older boy with red hair looking very serious, twins with red hair, a tall boy about Ana's age with red hair, a girl with frizzy hair, a younger girl with red hair and a woman, presumably their mother, walking that way also. Ana's mother approached the other mother.  
  
"Molly?" asked Ana's mother.   
  
"Dana?" asked the other mother after looking at her.   
  
"It's so nice to see you!" said Ana's mother, Dana.  
  
"I haven't seen you since we graduated Hogwarts back in-" started Molly.  
  
"Don't say it aloud. I have people believing I'm still 37," whispered Dana.  
  
"Really? People believe I'm somewhere between 45 and 55," said Molly with a sigh. "Well really, how have you been?"  
  
"Wonderful. This is my daughter Ana," asked Dana. "I married Clark Amour. I'm the new Potions teacher at Hogwarts!"   
  
"So are you saying Snape is gone?" interrupted one of the twins.   
  
"This will be the best seventh year EVER!" shouted the other twin giving the first a high five.   
  
"No, he's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said the serious looking boy.  
  
"How would you know?" asked the first twin.  
  
"Mr. Martin told me at work. He thinks that-"  
  
"-It is great that Severus finally has the job he wants," started the first twin.  
  
"And that maybe he'll be less trouble than he usually is!" finished the other. Everyone chuckled except the serious boy.  
  
"Fred, George, get off his case!" said Molly.  
  
"Com' on mom, it's true," said George.   
  
"We better get a move on if we are going to get there on time!" said the frizzy haired girl. She ran through the barrier. The jet-black haired boy ran through, then the serious boy. The red haired girl ran through followed by the tall, young boy. The twins ran in followed by Molly, then Ana, then Dana. 


	2. Acceptance

"Mom! Do we have to do this?" asked Ana, dragging her cart, which was heavy to the breaking point.   
  
"We've gone over this more than once. Ask one more time and I'll send you to Aunt Hillary's!" shouted her mother, as she handed her ticket to the conductor. Aunt Hillary was the most horrible woman ever. She had a zillion cats, mean cats. There was Butterscotch, Muffin, Holly, Rolly Polly, Prince Hamlet, Sir Grand, Yellow Cat, Mittens, Delilah, Twisty, Chubby, Stretcher, CK (Compact Kitten), Pinky, Minky, Winky, Dinky, Sinky, Fuzzball, Cheese, Florida, Freckles, Mrs. Mouseminer, Mr. Mouseminer, Baby Mouseminer (Baby for short), Nana, Banana, Panda, Bobaloo, Diana, Max, Pooh Bear, Slinky, ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ, Bookworm, Vanessa, Big Bear, Alfalfa, Ruby Red, Emerald Green, Sapphire Blue, Topaz Yellow, Bouncy, and Tornado. Then there was her fish. Let's not even get into that. She smelled of old moth-eaten clothes and baked burnt cookies made of old clumps of sugar. She never cleaned her house although it was always neat, mold hung off the lamps and under the chairs. The music was soft but dull, never too exciting. She always had you doing something. She never had any food in the house; you were always hungry there. The point is she wasn't very nice at all.   
  
Ana gave the conductor her ticket and stepped aboard.  
  
"I have a compartment with another new teacher in the back reserved. Find a place to sit. Molly's children look nice enough. Go find them," said Dana. Ana nodded politely, with the horror of the threat of Aunt Hillary still ringing in her ears.   
  
She found an empty compartment and put her things into it. Ana walked aimlessly up and down the aisles. She heard a teacher coming and ducked into a side aisle.  
  
"Did you see that awful bun right in the middle of her head?" asked the twin.  
  
"Yeah, I know, and those big old round glasses! WORSE THAN HARRYS!" said a twin's voice. Ana touched her glasses.  
  
"And...And ... that ... old ... dirty, ... heavy ... dress!" said the tall skinny boys voice inbetween laughter. Ana rubbed out her dress. "Worse than last years dress robes I believe."  
  
"Did you see her ugly, dirty striped cat?" asked the other twin.  
  
"You guys are mean!" said the frizzy haired one, half laughing.  
  
"Plus, she had green silk slippers on! I hope she knows its not Halloween yet!" said the younger girls voice. They were in fits of laughter. Ana lifted her dress up and looked at her muddy shoes. She was furious. She ran into her compartment.   
  
Stayed there for a while crying and thinking up a comeback. She grabbed Abby and ran down the hall to confront them.   
  
She ran down the hall and knocked on the door. They were still making jokes about her.  
  
"Who may it be?" asked the jet black hair boy.  
  
"Ana!" said Ana in her sweetest voice.  
  
"Shoot! You guys shut up!" whispered one of the twins.  
  
"May I come in?" asked Ana.  
  
"Just a minute!" shouted a voice unrecognizable from all the hustling and rackets inside. She slid the door open and saw a hump of struggling bodies, struggling to get sheets of paper. They hadn't noticed her looks, just that the door had opened. Ana reached down and picked few up. She put Abby down to look at them.   
  
The first read:  
  
"Squib".  
  
The second:  
  
"Mudblood".  
  
The third:  
  
"Dirt Rag".  
  
The last:  
  
"Licey".  
  
"Is this what you think of me?" asked Ana. "For one thing, I am quite capable of magic, far above your intelligence. Second I am all pure wizard other than some people in this compartment," she hissed at Hermione. "Third I had dirty clothing on because it's a little rainy out! And lastly I don't have bugs and never had. I am as clean as a cottonball."  
  
She threw the papers on the ground. All the boys and girls looked up at her. She was angry. Then something hit her.   
  
"You....are Ha-Harry P-Potter," stumbled Ana.  
  
"Oh yes!" said Harry, happy that she changed the subject.  
  
"The....the...boy that..."  
  
"Lived," said the small red haired girl at the bottom of the pile.  
  
"Yes...the boy that lived. You are well known. But I am not," she said sadly.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry.  
  
"You were the one that was remembered!" she said angrily. "Hagrid pulled me away and I...I was not remembered. You were in books and in tales of Voledomort. But I...I wasn't!"  
  
"What in bloody hell are you talking about?" asked Harry.  
  
"I...Harry Potter.... am..... the Girl That Lived!" she said as she lifted her bangs up over her scar. 


	3. Raison D'etre

Everyone gaped. Harry reached out to touch it but all of a sudden his head hurt. He grabbed his head. He went to look at her but she had run down the hall.  
  
"She was the girl that lived. She was.... I mean.... must have been.... my sister?" he asked questioningly. "Why hadn't SHE been remembered? Why couldn't she live with the Dursleys? Why did Dumbledore choose ME?" he asked.   
  
"Harry you don't know what happened in Godrics Hollow. You were one for Gods sake! For all we know she could be making it up. It could have been MAKE UP! She could have used Poly-Juice Potion," said Ron reassuringly.  
  
"No, that WAS Harry's twin. Or another survivor of the Voldemort!" all the Weasleys cringed at the sounded of this name. "Remember, Poly-Juice Potion only works with a part of the person you are becoming. And that wasn't make-up, it looked too real. No I think it WAS Harry's sister."   
  
"I'll go get her," said Harry with a sigh. He walked down to her compartment and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" asked a weepy voice.  
  
"Harry!" he said sharply.  
  
"Come in," she said from inside the compartment. Harry stepped in and closed it behind him.  
  
"Was that a joke?" he asked. She lifted her bangs. He reached out and touched it trying to find some recollection of her at all. His scar burned even worse.  
  
"No, no, no!" she said suddenly. "Put your hands out open!" she snapped. Harry gave her a scared look but put his hands out and spread his fingers. She traced his scar with one finger. When he felt her hand lift off his head he wasn't on the train anymore. He looked around. It was familiar to him. There was a crib and a rocking chair and a bookshelf with lots of books on it. It was really dark. He heard a crying sound coming from the crib next to his. He reached for his wand but it wasn't there. In fact his pants were gone! He had a DIAPER on! Then he figured it out. He was back to when he was a baby. He saw the door to this small room open and a bright light come on. There they were. A sleepy but awake mother, and a father in a robe and bunny slippers. BUNNY SLIPPERS? My father in bunny slippers? He thought. He opened his mouth to speak, to say something to them but all that came out was a bubble and a burp. His father came to his crib and his mother to the other. He was lifted out and rocked softly. He opened his mouth again to say something else but all that came was "Dada!" not loudly but just loud enough. His mom walked over to him.   
  
"Good Harry," she whispered. "Oh, James! He said it today, I wonder when Elizabeth will!" Elizabeth, Harry wondered. He thought her name was Anastasia. Just then a sound came out of Ana's mouth, "Mama!" she said.   
  
"This is wonderful James!" said his mother.  
  
"Yeah," said James in mid-yawn. "Can we get back to bed?"   
  
"Sure, they seem fine," said his mother. They put the babies back and turned the light in the room off. He heard a couple of soft kiss sounds and the door closed. He put his head on the pint-sized pillow. He sat back up after a few minutes and tried to stand. He couldn't so he just gave up and fell asleep. He felt a jolt and he was back on the train. Ana had lifted her hands off of his. But it was dark now.   
  
"What...dare I ask...was that?" he asked.   
  
"A memory of yours," she said calmly, grabbing an orange from an above compartment.  
  
"How did you get it?" asked Harry.  
  
"Harry you may be The Boy That Lived but really, where is your mind?" she asked. He gave her an exasperated look. She gave a deep sigh. "I was a Raison d'être. In French it is purpose of existence. I show people things that have been lost in the back of their minds. Choose a date. Any day, randomly, that you have been alive for. Go on then!"  
  
"Lets see, March ninth, Nineteen ninety-four," he said quickly.  
  
"Are you sure? Not a very decisive one then was it," she said.  
  
"You said you could do it!" he shouted. She sighed and Harry spread his hands and closed his eyes. He felt a finger go down his head. All of a sudden he was in his cupboard under the stairs. He was AMAZED! He looked at the calendar he had hid under his pillow all those years. Every day up to March ninth was crossed out. Small rays of light swept through the vent on the door. He felt bits of dust fall on his head as he felt the cupboard rumble. He was terrified. What was this? Then all of a sudden he heard a loud bang on the door and heard a latch unhook.   
  
"Get up, you old laze!" yelled a familiar voice, recognizable only as Uncle Vernon's. He sighed sadly and got up. The cupboard was a lot bigger than he remembered. He climbed out and stepped into the kitchen. His clothes were long and hanging off his body.   
  
"Lets go! You have school today and Dudley's lunch still needs its making!" yelled Aunt Petunia. Harry looked at the clock. It was WAY too early. Ten past six! He followed the daily routine he used to. Get up, make breakfast, make Dudley's lunch. But somewhere during the swiping of the peanut butter onto the bread he had come back to the train.  
  
"Harry, you there?" asked Ana's reassuring voice. "We are nearly there and you and I need to change into our robes still." A thunderstorm roared outside the train. He looked at his watch. It was twenty 'til seven. He'd best hurry. 


	4. The Evils of Family

"Ana one question!" he said, looking up at her hopefully.   
  
"Not now. You may only question me when you fully recollect the happenings of the night we got our scars."   
  
"What happened the night that-" started Harry, but was abruptly interrupted by Ana.  
  
"How dare you speak of that night! You remember. Think. Reach into the back of your mind and THINK!" she screamed as she shoved him out of her room so she could put her school robes on. He walked down the hall to his compartment in a trance. He thought about what had happened so far and didn't remember anything except hearing Hagrid say hello.   
  
"Harry!" yelled Hermione, snapping her fingers in his face. "I think someone put a stunned curse on him. Hold on!" She pulled her wand out. Sparks flew out and hit Harry in the nose.  
  
"HERMIONE!" yelled Harry. "That hurt!"  
  
"He's awake finally!" said Hermione. But he wasn't awake for long. "Harry, the Sorting will be starting soon!" But Harry wasn't listening. The next thing he heard were the last few lines of the Sorting Hat's song:  
  
Ravenclaw,  
Hufflepuff,  
Gryffindor,  
Slytherin,  
Which house shall I choose for you?  
  
The first years looked scared. Snape looked evil. Dumbledore looked wise (as usual). McGonagall looked excited. Harry looked around and found Ana asleep next to her treacle pudding. He slipped into the empty seat next to Ana. He tapped her on her shoulder.  
  
"Ana. Wake up. Your mother is watching you!" whispered Harry.   
  
"Wha?" shouted Ana. Everyone looked at her.   
  
"Jorkins, Lillian," said McGonagall. This was Bertha's niece. The hat was placed on her head and before anyone had time to scold Ana, it shouted, "Hufflepuff!"  
  
"What Harry?" asked Ana.  
  
"I need to talk to you," said Harry. McGonagall shot him a look.   
  
"In the common room," said Ana. Harry nodded and went back to sit next to Hermione and Fred. He went back into a trance. All he remembered was standing outside the Fat Lady.  
"Password?" asked The Fat Lady.  
  
"Uh.... ba.... um....?" Harry said inquisitively.   
  
"Lemon elks," said a voice. The portrait swung open and Ana stepped through it. Harry followed.  
  
"Ana!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Yes?" asked Ana.  
  
"Show me again," said Harry. "Show me the night that... You-Know-Who did You-Know-What."  
  
"I can't. Here, go sit down on the couch and put your hands out like you did before," she said as she walked towards the couch. Harry followed and sat down next to her. He held his hands out. He closed his eyes and felt her finger trace his scar and everything went black. Rain beat down on his face. It was cold. It was bright out. He let out a loud squawk. A door flew open. A tabby cat licked his face and ran down the street. A big, fat hand picked him up and he felt a thud as he hit a table. His eyes opened and he saw a tired face staring at him.   
  
"Petunia!" yelled a stern voice. The sound of shuffling feet rang in his ears.   
  
"Yes dear?" asked a sweet voice. "Oh good lord! What is that?"  
  
"It's a baby. It is Harry, your sister's son. Harry Potter. I found him out front. What shall we do with him?" asked his Uncle's voice.  
  
"There's a note," said his Aunt Petunia. A rush of cold hit his leg where the letter was.  
  
"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,  
Last night, an evil man cast a death spell upon Harry, Elizabeth, Lily and James Potter. By some miracle young Harry and young Elizabeth survived. Since you are his only family it is your duty to care for him. We will be contacting you sometime in the future when we have found a home for Elizabeth. We fear for her safety since she is the Raison d'être and Pensieva of the Wizarding World and most likely will cause the downfall of Voldemort, the evil man. We will not be exposing Harry to his kind until he is ready. Thank you for your cooperation, and please remember to give him as normal a life as possible.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"  
  
"Oh, Vernon, I don't want his kind in this household!" yelled his Aunt.  
  
"Neither do I dear, but what can we do?" asked his Uncle.  
  
"We can put him up for adoption!" yelled his Aunt.  
  
"We would need his birth certificate for that," said his Uncle. "We can keep him and...explain to him that his parents died by......in a car crash! Yes, when he's old enough we'll tell him they died in a car crash and we can keep him as a worker. He'll do all the housework, when he's old enough of course."  
  
"But they are Wizards, wouldn't they know and turn us into rats?" asked his Aunt.  
  
"No they'd have to come and take Harry. We can just totally restrict him to this house. He'll never leave except for school!" said his Uncle. "But we'll need another crib......NO NO NO NO! We can leave him in a laundry basket. Get a few second hand bottles and he'll be all set. He is so tiny that he could wear the clothes that Dudley had last year! This will be perfect."  
  
"When do you think they'll notify us of his sister?" asked his Aunt.   
  
"I don't know. Soon I suppose. It says she's a very special person in the wi- wi- wizarding world. She'll be taken very quickly."  
  
"Good. I want this whole thing over with. I'll go get a basket to put him in," said his Aunt with disgust. She sighed and Harry felt that spinning sensation. He heard the crackling of the fire. He opened his eyes and heard a bunch of gasps.  
  
"Harry, what happen?" asked Hermione's familiar voice. Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Dean, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Lavender, Parvati, Colin, Dennis, and Katie were all watching him with amazement. 


	5. Penseiva

"I.....I?" he looked at Ana. She nodded at him. "I think it was the day after Vol-" started Harry. Everyone cringed as if in pain and Harry remembered that they hated the sound of his name. "-You-Know-Who killed my...our parents."  
  
"You were remembering it?" asked Ron.  
  
"No," said Fred. "She is a Pensieva! A pensieve is something Dumbledore told me about. It can hold your thoughts. She can take the thoughts from the back of your mind and bring them to the front. I looked it up in the library and-"  
  
"You were in the library?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah, wise guy!" shot Fred. "Anyway, it said that there are only 2 born a century, a girl and a boy. They are always one of a set of twins. Only one had been born that they know of in the 1900's and believed that it was a fluke, but it wasn't. You were born! This is great."  
  
"You said something about a boy and a girl. What is a boy called?" asked Angelina.  
  
"A Pensiever," said Fred.  
  
"Will you show me a memory?" asked Dennis.  
  
"One memory," said Ana, exhaustedly. "Now what is your name child?"  
  
"Dennis Creevey. I want to see my eighth birthday!"  
  
"I can only show you things you don't remember. Choose a day you know must have happened but that you don't remember."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Dennis.  
  
"Do you remember the day you were born?" asked Ana.  
  
"No!" said Dennis.  
  
"But does that mean it didn't happen?"  
  
"Good point. Ok, show me the day I......I.......I...uh?"   
  
"How 'bout I choose a good one for you?" asked Ana.  
  
"OK," said Dennis. He copied Harry's stance on the couch. Harry sat down next to Hermione. They waited for about ten minutes until Dennis came out of his coma and looked surprised yet happy.  
  
"What happened, Dennis?" asked Colin. Dennis shrugged. Then Colin looked at Ana. She shrugged the same way. Ana suddenly hopped up as if remembering an important engagement. She rushed towards the dorms.   
  
"Ana! Where are you going?" shouted Harry.  
  
"Mad Man Moon!" shouted Ana and was out of sight. 


	6. An Announcement

"What does that mean?" asked Harry.   
  
"Genesis!" spoke Dean.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"Genesis, the beginning of existence. What does that have to do with anything?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Not that Genesis. Genesis is a band. My father's favorite band actually. He loves the record A Trick of the Tail. My mom complains about how much he listens to it but she loves the song called MadMan Moon. It goes   
  
'If this deserts all there'll ever be,   
Then tell me what becomes of me,  
A fall of rain?  
That must have been another of your dreams,  
A dream of MadMan Moon.'  
  
It's a British band but is very popular in America. Ana is from America. Maybe that is what she meant."   
  
"Dean, sometimes you're not the sharpest needle in the darn when it comes to sports but you do know a thing or two about logic," said Ron.  
  
"Thanks Dean, for a second there she was scaring me," said Harry. Everyone shrugged the MadMan Moon thing off. They went to bed thinking of what they'd ask her to show them.   
  
The next morning Ana got up bright and early although it was a Saturday. She went straight to the common room and wrote a letter to her bestfriend, Genevieve.   
  
Dear Genevieve,  
  
It is dull as tombs around here. They didn't seem to understand MadMan Moon when I said it. They will eventually. Noone here liked me until they knew my secret. Should I reveal the other big one? I am considering it. They have been teasing me since we got on the train to come here. Tell Grace, Dora, and Macie I miss them terribly also. I want you to give the signal just after bed-call Sunday at 9:30pm, it'll be 2am here. At exactly 9:30pm! Remember. I just heard a noise. I must run to the owlery quickly.   
  
"When the evil of a snowflake in June,  
Could be a source of relief."  
  
Anastasia   
  
To Genevieve-XOXO To Grace-XOXO To Dora-XOXO To Macie-XOXO  
  
Ana heard a noise coming and ran out of the as fast as she could. She arrived at the owlery without bumping into the dreaded Poltergeist, Peeves. Raine was on top of a pole looking very pretty. Raine was also being very behaved. Raine stuck her leg out and allowed Ana to tie the rope around it. Raine hopped onto Ana's arm.   
  
"Now, Raine, this is for Genevieve but only give it to her when she is with Grace, Dora, and Macie. Remember that. There should be a ship about half way across the ocean at right about 10:30 this morning. Fly safely and swiftly," Ana told Raine. Raine rubbed her head against Ana's before setting off across the grounds. Ana turned happily and hit a firm body. It was Snape.  
  
"Hello, you must be the daughter of the new potions teacher," he said smugly.   
  
"Yes, you must be Severus," said Ana equally smug.   
  
"My students usually call me Professor Snape. But since your mother has allowed me to become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," he replied a little friendlier. He reached over and pulled a hair off her robes. She got a chill. He nodded and moved on to a barn owl. She hurried down to the main hall.   
  
"Ana!" yelled a voice. It was her mother's voice. Ana turned around to face her mother.   
  
"Hello mother," said Ana.   
  
"I have some good news," said her mother in her I-am-REALLY-REALLY-REALLY-excited voice.   
  
"What?" questioned Ana, with a bit of fear in her voice.  
  
"Well, you know how we have an annual talent show at Cathearts?" asked her mother.  
  
"Yes," replied Ana unvivaciously.   
  
"I convinced Dumbledore to have one here during Holiday Break."  
  
"How?" asked Ana a little bit more surprised.   
  
"We had a conference to find a way to get students to stay over Holiday break last night after dinner and I suggested it and everyone loved it. They will be having auditions for it in three weeks. There will be practices held every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday nights until that day for anyone who needs it. They're going to announce it at breakfast. Don't tell anyone. Dumbledore wants it to be a surprise."  
  
"I won't, Mom!" said Ana perking up a bit.   
  
Ana walked around for the rest of the morning until she heard the breakfast bells. She knew everyone would be asking her to tell them their pasts. She would do no readings that day. She caught sight of one of the twins walking towards her. She tried to walk past him but he stopped her.   
  
"Ana, I'm Fred Weasley. Nice to see you again," he said.   
  
"No its not since I'm so ugly with my heavy dress and big round glasses. Oh yes and my bun," she said.   
  
"I wasn't going to say anything mean. I was just going to ask you to our first Quidditch match. It is scheduled for next Saturday," said Fred.  
  
"Oh, sorry but I have to go to...I have other engagements that day," she said smugly.   
  
"Oh that's OK. If your plans change just let me know," he said. She walked into the Great Hall. She sat in the place she was the day before. Everyone filed into the Hall quickly and sat. They had obviously been informed of the important announcement to be given at breakfast. Everyone was done eating in about ten minutes. Dumbledore rose looking once again very wise.   
  
"As you all know there is an important announcement I must give you before you kids go to do whatever wacky things you have planned for today. I'll get right down to it. There will be a talent show the week of the holidays. Everyone is welcome to try out for it of course and if you get into the show your parents will be invited." He paused to wait for the mumbling to end. Everyone seemed excited. They stopped talking and Dumbledore began again. "Since it was the idea of our new Potions teacher, Professor Amour, she will be in charge of the whole program. You may do a laser show, play an instrument, sing, dance, or do anything you'd like. This is a test. If it works out there will be one annually. There will be practices for anyone who is willing to tryout and needs help choosing the things they should to do. They will start tonight and will be every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday night. Please don't be embarrassed. There will even be a portion for our teachers to be in. I hope everyone will tryout." Everyone cheered. 


	7. Severus

The Hall was abuzz for the rest of the breakfast period. At ten past nine the mail came.   
  
"Hey Ana! Wanna go play quidditch?" asked Harry.  
  
"No! Just go away!"  
  
"Why do you cut yourself off from us all the time," asked Harry.   
  
"Harry, I've been here for less than 24 hours. Please don't get all emotional on me now. It's just A Trick of the Tail," said Ana walking away. She went back to the dorm and fell asleep again. She woke up just after dinner had ended and everyone was coming into the dorms. She snuck down to the kitchen and tickled the pear. She entered. The house elves were running towards two boys in the corner. They were the twins that she had seen on the train.   
  
"How did you get in here?" asked the one that had asked her to the Quidditch match.  
  
"I tickled the pear," she said in the middle of ordering a raspberry pie and milk.   
  
"How did you find out? Harry told you didn't he," said the other twin.  
  
"No, when I was in the hall I read his mind," she said pointing to Fred.   
  
"Oh, Fred why did you have to think about that when you were talking to her?" asked the other twin.  
  
"I was hungry," he said, taking a bite out of his cookie.   
  
The other twin made a "hmmm" sound. He grabbed an eclair and walked over to the fire.   
  
"So do we have a new -" started Fred.  
  
"Nope, Harry asked me at breakfast. And I don't read people's minds like that because it bothers them that I can and they can't. If you want I will but it'd bother you," said Ana. "You don't even have to tell me it wouldn't because I know it will. But if you insist I will try it. No and I don't intend to here. I don't because I don't like to attract attention. Hey you!" she yelled at his brother. He looked around. "I would never do that! If you dare saying that to anyone I will beat you into the ground until you are six feet under. And Fred I will stop if you'd like."  
  
"That was freaky. Please consider a career in comedy," he said. He leaned against a chair. "So do you wanna go out sometime?"   
  
"I knew you were gonna ask that. I already told you I have prior arrangements." Ana kicked one of the feet of the chair and Fred fell. She finished the last bit of pie and set off back to her room. She moved in the shadows so not to be seen. She was almost there. She was walking down the last corridor. A long, dark corridor it was. She rounded a corner and hit something hard. She fell back a bit. She looked up and was staring up into the face of Severus.  
  
"Ah, out of bed I see. You are starting to act like another of my pupils who I happen to know is your twin brother. So as a mind reader what am I thinking?" asked Severus.  
  
"I would rather not mention what you are thinking aloud," she said.   
  
"You are a Gryffindor. I could take one-hundred points from you."  
  
"No you couldn't! I am not any house. I am just staying in the Gryffindor dorms," she snapped back.  
  
"Well I happen to know that certain someone will be taken into a certain headmasters office tomorrow to be sorted. Gryffindor will not be permanent. You are definitely Slytherin material," he said as he pushed hair from her face. He pushed her chin up a bit. "You are so beautiful when you smile."  
  
"I am not a slimy, rude, insensitive, ugly jerk so how could I be put into Slytherin," she replied.  
  
"I love it when you talk nasty to me!" he said pulling her up against his chest knocking her glasses off. Just then Dumbledore came into the hall.  
  
"What is all this racket?" he asked.   
  
"Oh sir. Miss Amour here left her glasses in the Great Hall," said Snape pushing the glasses out of view with his foot. "And we were on the way there to get them and she tripped and I caught her. That's all."  
  
"Well make sure to get her back to Gryffindor Tower safely," said Dumbledore. They watched him walk away.   
  
"You listen and you listen good. If you get into Gryffindor then you better keep to yourself and not go poking around like your idiot brother." He gave her a little push towards Gryffindor Tower. 


	8. Not A Quidditch Player

She entered Gryffindor Tower crying.   
  
Just then the twins entered.  
  
"Yeah and then she kicked the chair and you fell! It was so...... what's wrong with Ana?" asked George.  
  
"Hey Ana. What's wrong?" asked Fred.  
  
"Nothing!" she shouted at the two. They backed away from her and went to the dormitory. Ana ran up to her dormitory and fell asleep crying. The next morning she woke up and everyone was still asleep. She went over to the window (it was raining) and took her wand out of her pocket. She waved it across the sky and everything just stopped. She reached out and touched a drop of rain. She took it into her hand and held it. She put it on her pillow and watched it. It didn't move. She took it over to the window again and put it into the air where it was in the sky. She waved her wand again. The rain began again and she didn't have anything special anymore. She caught sight of a one winged mockingbird flying around wildly. It had obviously been touched by magic. Ana loved the magic to fly. It can only be conjured by a strong magic. She had flown in a strong magic simulator in Hogsmeade. She pointed her wand at the bird but decided not to steal its flight because it would go bellowing to the ground and die and Ana read in a book once that it was a sin to kill a mockingbird. She summoned it and put her hand in the place where the wing was. She rubbed it and in 20 seconds flat she had a beautiful wing. Ana released the bird and heard the breakfast bell. She went to the great hall. Breakfast was quite monotonous with all the reading requests. She ignored them all. At half past nine mail came in.  
  
Raine came in first with a parcel and a letter. Ana opened the letter first.   
  
Ana,  
  
We will be promptly ready at 9:30 tonight to follow through with the plan. Dora will be coming first. I've got to get to dinner now. Good luck sneaking out of your room! Enclosed is a signed sheet of all our friends and teachers.  
  
Genevieve  
Macie  
Grace  
Dora Lynn  
  
Ana looked inside the envelope. It said:  
  
Professor Klein  
Michelle Ritelli  
Lacey Kramm  
Sarah Hammerstein  
Professor Gustave  
Kelly Pitchman  
Mary Lasather  
Lily Chang  
Mia Classier  
Headmistress Regina Rutherford -Good luck from all of us at Cathearts. Hope to see you next year!  
  
That was it. Ana unraveled her package. It was a new dress and robes. They were beautiful. There was a letter attached to them.   
  
  
We thought you deserved a nice outfit for the talent show,  
  
Mary  
Mia  
Kelly  
Lacey  
Michelle  
Sarah  
Dora Lynn  
Genevieve  
Macie  
Grace  
  
"This is so sweet!" said Ana to herself.  
  
"What is?" asked Harry as he sat next to her in the empty seat. She handed him the list of their names and the letter attached to the package. "Ohhhh! Cathearts stuff. I just came to ask you if you'd like to go play a game of Quidditch with us. The Gryffindor Quidditch team needs a new chaser and I heard you are the best."  
  
"I thought you had enough chasers," said Ana grabbing an apple and standing up to leave.   
  
"We did but Angelina is a prefect now, out of some miracle, and she had to quit the Quidditch team to fulfill her responsibilities, blah blah blah. I was wondering if you'd like to join us."  
  
"I can't be on a Quidditch team. I am not really a student at Hogwarts. I'm just staying here. I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor. That's where they put me for the time being. It wouldn't be right. And plus we'd have too much of an advantage over the other houses," said Ana. She tossed the apple up, caught it and took a bite.   
  
"Actually I was-" started Harry but Ana had pushed another apple into his mouth. She grabbed him softly by the hair.   
  
"Harry," she said trying to get his attention, as if he wasn't looking at her in mere terror. He made a sound. "Fruit is good for you," she said nodding his head for him. "Eat the fruit!" She walked away and Harry tried to take the apple out of his mouth but it wouldn't come out. He bit it and he thought, this is really good! Why don't I eat this more often?   
  
It was the third time he had an apple in his whole life. They didn't have them much in England but Ana had brought a bunch over. She was giving them away like they were leaves that she had collected in the fall. They didn't know that she had an apple orchard in her town and her job was an apple picker. She had broken her arm 3 times from falling form the trees. But it was good pay because no one was willing to do it because they believed you couldn't put a price on pain. 


End file.
